Reticências
by Kryka Potter
Summary: Uma fic baseada na vida de James Potter, o garoto, o desde sua ida ao Beco para a compra do material até sua trágica morte...
1. Eu

Chapter One - Apresentações.

A minha vida seria algo absurdamente normal, se tivesse amigos normais, e fosse membro de uma família idem normal, mas isso eu disse **se**.

Eu sou um garoto de exatos onze anos, com um certo grau de miopia sendo concertados ainda por óculos de aros redondos, com cabelos inevitavelmente despenteados e absurdamente negros, magro e um tanto baixo pra alguém da minha idade, sou lindo e irresistível, com uma inteligência ultrapassando todas as expectativas que normalmente teriam de um garoto na minha idade. Meu nome? James Potter, prazer.

Faço parte de uma geração antiga de bruxos, minha família é tudo de sangue puro (apesar do que, não tenho preconceitos com sangues-ruins!), meu pai é um auror renomado no ministério e minha mãe trabalha no Madam Malkin, lá no Beco Diagonal...

Apesar de toda essa boa reputação, minha família não é apenas reconhecida pelos feitos extraordinários de meu pai no Ministério, nem pelas magníficas roupas que minha mãe faz às mais importantes figuras da magia, mas também por serem meio loucos. Sim, eles são loucos. Muito até...

Meu pai já reproduziu uma casa trouxa com todos os detalhes, até as "_motadas" _eram iguais, só que ele adicionou um tanto de mágica em tudo que tinha dentro dela...

A experiência fora um sucesso, pena que ficou apenas três dias inteira, depois o chefe da seção de Uso Indevido de Artefatos Trouxas mandou demoli-la...

Bem, por essas e outras nós temos fama de loucos, mas o que importa é que temos a cabeça no lugar...Sim, acima do pescoço, duh!

Mas não estou aqui para narrar a vida de meus parentes, e sim para contar como é a minha...

Primeiramente, eu gostaria de lembrar que tudo o que está guardado aqui, está sendo dito para meu último presente de natal, um Recordius Relatus...Eu realmente não sabia pra que alguém me daria algo assim, afinal, recordar as coisas que já aconteceram, ainda mais narradas pela sua própria voz, de uma bolota rosa com formato de porco é coisa de garota! Mas semana passada, quando eu recebi uma carta de Hogwarts, me convidando para freqüentar a melhor escola de Magia e Bruxaria do mundo, eu percebi que talvez fosse interessante guardar umas recordações da minha brilhante mente em tempos escolares...No futuro me pagarão baldes de galleons por isso, hehehe...Ops! Que bacana! Até minhas risadas esse troço grava!

Bem...Meus pais ficaram tão empolgados que eu tivesse recebido essa carta (realmente, não sei porque isso! Era obvio que eu não era um aborto!) que ontem mesmo me levaram lá no Beco pra comprar logo tudo que vou precisar na escola...

A primeira parada foi no Madam Malkin, onde consegui desconto em todas as minhas vestes porque minha mãe é funcionária exemplar de lá (nossa! É incrível como a Malkin continua engordando a cada ano que se passa!)...Depois fomos a Floreios e Borrões, um dos únicos lugares do Beco que eu nunca entrei na vida...E finalmente, Olivaras! Eu, desde que descobri que com uma varinha e uma palavra estranha podia-se fazer o que bem entender, sempre quis comprar a minha, mas meu pai sempre cismou que "Quando você for chamado pra Hogwarts, eu compro sua varinha..." Bem, e comprou mesmo! Admito que quase explodi a loja mais de três vezes, mas finalmente conseguimos achar a varinha certa...Mogno, 28 cm, flexível, ótima em transformações...E espero que seja mesmo!

E agora a parte que eu realmente queria chegar: Artigos Para Quadribol!

Essa realmente foi a o lugar mais legal! Eu tenho título de cliente preferencial, devido ao realmente incrível número de vezes que vou lá...Bem, eu fiquei sabendo que os alunos do 1º ano não podem levar sua própria vassoura...Pois bem...Não disse nada sobre não poder **ter** uma...Eu posso tê-la e não levá-la!

Acontece, que enquanto estava escolhendo a minha vassoura (naturalmente eu iria querer uma Comet 360! Ela é a melhor! Mas estava enrolando um pouco o Senhor Potter, fingindo estar em dúvida pra ele não achar que eu era interesseiro!) um garoto, estranho, magricela, de cabelo preto indo ao ombro, olhos cinzentos e cara de poucos amigos, apareceu do meu lado...Eu diria que ele era um Malfoy, mas quando perguntei, ele simplesmente respondeu:

- Não me compare com aquela raça de gente! Na verdade, nem sei se aquilo é gente!

- Ohoho! Agora o dementador ficou furiosinho, é?- eu provoquei...

- Não – me – chame – de – dementador - ele rosnou – Black...Sirius Black, você?

- Potter, James Potter...Acha que sabe algo de quadribol?

- Com certeza muito mais que você, seu quatro-olhos!

- Quatro-olhos é a mãe!

- Huhuhu! Quem está furiosinho aqui mesmo, heim?

- Está me testando é?- perguntei com um sorriso maroto dançando nos lábios e montando em uma Comet 360.

- Até que enfim percebeu! – ele retribuiu o mesmo sorriso, e copiando meus movimentos, pegou outra Comet e levantou vôo, no que eu o segui...

Naquela hora, começamos um mini-quadribol, no qual o objetivo era mais desviar-se dos objetos atirados pelo outro do que qualquer coisa!

Naquele momento, uma garota com cabelos cor de fogo, de olhos incrivelmente verdes e pele alva com algumas sardas no nariz e maçãs da bochecha, adentrou o recinto...E Sirius me acertou uma goles na cabeça. Eu caí. Em cima da ruivinha. Fazendo-a quebrar um raríssimo pomo-de-vidro no valor de trinta e dois galleons...

Vendo o estardalhaço que acontecera na loja, o dono apareceu por entre cortinas azuis metálicas atrás do balcão com um olhar maníaco, e antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, só vi a mão de Black me puxando pelo colarinho para fora da loja...Logo estávamos os dois correndo que nem fugitivos de Azkaban pelas ruas do Beco, e sem sentir, adentramos um lugar que eu nunca reparara na existência denominado de Travessa do Tranco.

Era um lugar sombrio e sinistro, com pessoas suspeitas e tudo o mais...Parecia cenário de um daqueles...Erm...Qual o nome mesmo? Filmes! Filmes de terror trouxa que meu pai pegara no ministério junto com um treco engraçado e quadradão com uma tela de vidro que reproduzia a...A...A FITA! Isso! Fita, e a gente via aquelas ficções absurdas!

Para meu alívio, Sirius conhecia aquele lugar muito bem, pois, segundo ele, seus parentes ("não me lembre que eles são meus parentes!" Era o que ele dizia sempre que eu tocava no assunto...) muitas vezes o levavam lá...Até mais vezes do que no Beco mesmo...

Saímos de lá e logo encontramos meu pai, que quando viu o mais novo herdeiro dos Black pasmou, ficou branco, emburrou a cara...Mas Sirius pareceu não notar isso...

Depois que chegamos em casa, meu pai me contou que tipo de gente eram os Black...Um dos piores possíveis, mas quando eu contei pra ele que Sirius não gostava da família, e não gostava de ser comparado com os Malfoy (uma das famílias mais próxima dos Black são os Malfoy, mas só fui saber disso depois...), ele teve uma reação quase...Cômica, digamos assim, e me disse pra ficar atento...

De qualquer forma, vou esperar até Hogwarts...Se ele for da Sonserina, eu me afasto...Mas...Algo me diz que ele não é como os outros...

N/A - Há! Primeiro capítulo!

Nesse chapter podemos ver que James é um cara meio louco, e pertence à uma família de boa reputação...A garota da "Artigos Para Quadribol", quem ainda não descobriu é a Lilly, e pode crer que esses dois ainda terão muita história juntos "

A intenção dessa fic é mostrar a vida de James Potter a partir da sua primeira ida ao Beco até sua morte...espero que não desistam de lê-la antes do final ..'

E sim, o Recordius Relatus é invenção minha xD/

Erm...créditos aos personagens fodas da tia J.K. e suas incríveis personalidades! o/

E créditos às Marotas também, já que muito do que está escrito aí veio da cabeça delas ;D/

Se gostarem, ou simplesmente quiserem criticar qualquer coisa, ou qualquer observação, deixa review ;D/

K.J.P.P.


	2. King Cross

Chapter Two - Plataforma.

Putz! Acabei de acordar com mais um dos feitiços de minha mãe (por que alguém inventaria um feitiço para mandar um bando de agulhas de tricot cutucar o próprio filho?). Ah, quando dizem que os Potter são malucos eles têm motivo. E o pior é que eu nem sei por que ela me acordou tão cedo! São exatas 8:45 de um domingo chuvoso, (não exatamente chuvoso, parece que o mundo está caindo lá fora) do dia 1º de setembro e eu preci...Um momento, eu disse, 1º de setembro? Merlin! Hoje é o dia de ir pra Hogwarts! Agora sim tá tudo explicado...

-------------------------------------------------------

OK, OK, agora estamos eu, meus pais, um malão de madeira e Lentcil, a coruja que comprei lá no Beco (é mesmo, esqueci de falar dela! Ela é toda preta, e sua penugem parece veludo, tem grandes olhos azuis e bico prateado, e é muito inteligente também...) parados na entrada da estação de King Cross enquanto o Sr. Potter tenta achar o bilhete do trem...

Nossa! Quanta gente esquisita tem aqui!

Haha! Olha aquele guarda! Todo balofão vestindo um uniforme azul marinho com detalhes em vermelho... Parece que vai explodir! E vai mesmo... Tem algo de errado com ele... Ele está inflando? Que isso? Sim, ele está inflando! MUITO! E agora está flutuando também! Merlin! Salvem o cara!

-James! O que você está fazendo?

-EU? Eu não estou fazendo nada! O balofo ali é que está inflando!

-James, pare com isso já! Sabia que você pode ser expulso de Hogwarts?

-Mas eu ainda nem entrei em Hogwarts! E eles não podem me expulsar por não estar fazendo nada!

-JAMES POTTER! – Se tem algo que me assusta na minha mãe, é a potência que tem a voz dela – Pare-já-com-isso-mocinho! - ela rosnou.

-EU-NÃO-ESTOU-FAZENDO-ISSO!

A essa hora, o gordão já estava quase no teto da estação, inflando cada vez mais. Suas roupas já tinham perdido todos os botões imagináveis e já estavam com todas as costuras abertas quando meu pai resolveu fazer algo: sacou a varinha super discretamente e, sem dizer uma palavra sequer, fez a bola, quer dizer, o guarda esvaziar-se sutilmente e assim ir perdendo altura. Infelizmente os berros do bolão atraíram a atenção de muitos trouxas, e, quando meu pai finalmente conseguiu repô-lo no chão, a estação toda foi ver o que estava havendo com ele, e que truque fora aquele. Meus pais já muito furiosos comigo, que NÃO FIZ NADA, me levaram entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e praticamente me empurraram em uma pilastra, na qual eu juro que pensei que eles me espremeriam até a morte, mas incrivelmente eu atravessei a pilastra, e logo me vi em uma outra plataforma... Não a nove, nem a dez, mas a nove e três quartos, na qual uma locomotiva vermelha berrante indicava: Expresso Hogwarts.

Mamãe me olhou fundo nos olhos e disse:

- James, por favor, se comporte em Hogwarts! Aquilo é uma escola, e eu quero que você aproveite o máximo que você puder lá... Aquilo tudo é tão mágico que até as paredes poderiam te ensinar alguma coisa. Tome cuidado com Pirraça, o poltergeist; ele adora pregar peças nos alunos, e eu não quero que você se meta em encrenca. Se eu receber uma cartinha sequer de Hogwarts dizendo que você aprontou alguma, eu nem sei do que sou capaz!

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! - Disse eu com a minha cara mais cínica, estufando o peito.

E nisso o trem começou a andar e eu corri um pouco para alcançar a entrada do último vagão; a única cabine vaga era bem lá no rabo do trem, e foi de lá que vi uma furiosa senhora Potter berrar: "SE COMPORTA, POTTER!".

E logo as paisagens se tornaram apenas flashes: Eu não sabia que um trem corria tanto.

Estou aqui no trem faz meia-hora, mais ou menos, e está tudo tão... Chato! Vou andar por aí, ver se encontro algo mais legal pra fazer... Ah, mas eu não vou levar esse Recordius em forma de porquinho comigo não, que mico! Depois eu gravo o que aconteceu.


End file.
